


Fraukrix:Forbidden Love

by Alexandrina666



Category: Amour - Fandom, Forbidden love - Fandom, German Politics, Love - Fandom, Political - Fandom, Politics - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Romantic - Fandom
Genre: 2017, 2018, Alexander - Freeform, Alice - Freeform, Amor - Freeform, Angela - Freeform, Cdu, F/F, Fan - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fiction, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Gen, Germany, Liebe, Love, Multi, Other, Other - Freeform, Others - Freeform, Political, Politicians, Politics, Romance, SPD, Story, Von, afd, alexander gauland - Freeform, alice weidel - Freeform, alternative, alternative for germany, amour, angela merkel - Freeform, beatrix - Freeform, beatrix von storch - Freeform, bundestag, deutschland, die - Freeform, die linke, etc - Freeform, for, frauke, frauke petry - Freeform, gauland, german politics - Freeform, jörg - Freeform, jörg meuthen - Freeform, katja - Freeform, katja kipping - Freeform, kipping, linke, martin - Freeform, martin schulz - Freeform, merkel, meuthen, petry, politician, sahra, sahra wagenknecht - Freeform, schulz, storch, wagenknecht, weidel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrina666/pseuds/Alexandrina666
Summary: Ⓢⓤⓜⓜⓐⓡⓨ: Two female politicians who are remarkable and taking a huge role in the Bundestag after the CDU and SPD's members as AfD deputies of the far-right populist party,Frauke Petry,a mother of 4-5 children and married to Markus Pretzeli and Frauke's colleague and secret crush Beatrix Von Storch who is married too to a businessman,however,without any children. In spite of everything else and the hatred that every AfD member receives from some haters of Germany,the both women possess plenty and diversity of secrets which are way too secretive especially the fact that they have a secret crush on each other and are attracted to each other without a doubt. Including the fact that they should pass many obstacles and dangers that are not helping them to express their love and prevents their ability to show their passion and affection to each other. They will face many challenges where they should fight for justice and for their love. Sooner or later the other members of the Bundestag will learn about the relationship and begin discussing the provocative lesbian/bisexual couple,although Petry and Von Storch won't give up because their love has no barriers and borders.Enjoy the new story,my dear reader! :)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

**Frauke Petry's POV**

20th of January,2017

Berlin,Germany

11:15AM

The Bundestag

 

 

_It was Monday before lunch time and the weather like outside was pretty cold- around minus 1 degree,mildly snowing in the same time. It was not only just the beginning of the week,as an addition it was such a nightmare...right on Monday to go back on work after having relaxing and short weekend when i cannot afford too much break of being a responsible,hardworking,down to earth and influential politican,a deputy and leader of the political party AfD. After 8 months at least there will be elections for the Bundestag's government system how many seats each party is going to take. There were some supporters,who truly believe in our party's might and loyalness to the nation,while otherwise there are some haters,who despise us very much and think us for people who influent negatively and brainwash the German's population with total nonsence. It wasn't easy either to be a politician,even to be a mother of 4-5 children with a man next to you who is part of my party too._

_Anyway let's get back to the basic moment what is going on with the Bundestag._

I was wearing currently a dark red cardigan with white shirt with long sleeves under my cardigan,followed by black skirt with 10 centimetres over the knees with black boots to the knees including dense black pantyhose,protecting my brittle and well formed legs of the coldness and the freezing snowing weather like outside. As an addition, i was wearing jeweleries such as ruby necklace on my neck,petite ruby hooking up earrings on my small ears,silver bracelet on my right wrist with 2 unique and antique rings on my both hands' fingers. I wasn't wearing any kind of a makeup except a lip gloss in nude color- i prefered to remain natural since Monday the morning and Monday wasn't my day. 

Anyway i was sitting on the 2nd column in the Bundestag,taking a seat between Jörg and one more deputy of my party. While next to Mr.Meuthen was sitting one of my colleagues who is the most influential of mine with me- Beatrix Von Storch. She was elegant and classy today as always- wearing black pants with black blazer with white shirt,bottoned a little above the chest area and 2 more buttons until it is buttoned the collar of it; she was wearing black mini boots which were fasiohnable and eye-catching on high platform around 6 centimetres. Plus, Beatrix was wearing nice and old-fashioned but gorgeous jewelries such as a lucky charm,bracelet,earrings and a few rings on her both hands' fingers. She was wearing a bright pink lipstick on her soft lips and a little mascara on her precious and long as a piano eyelashes with dim light pink blush on her cheeks- she looked like exactly the dream woman of my miracles and dreams including the fact that she looks like a charming and splendid doll. I could smell her perfume from my seat even which was a bit strange,however, it was irresistible and provocative in the same time. During this moment in 11AM,it was the speech of the far-left's leader of the party Die Linke (The Left)- Katja Kipping. She was wearing usually red clothes but this time she was wearing black cardigan with combination of red dress with long sleeves,a little above the knees with black pantyhose and black mini boots with jewelries. Frau Kipping was delivering speech on the newest law which we should vote it in the Bundestag and if it receives plenty of votes,we pass it on officially and it is enforced in the end of this year. As always,we the Alternative for Germany are against every party's opinion and beliefs by being in alliance with the citizens of Germany. 

I was quite bored to listen to a communistic speech that brings me a slight headache and i decided to glance at Beatrix,noticing how her green-brown magnificent and pensive eyes were gazing blankly in bored way to the Die Linke's leader,wearing a grimaced face,frowning. She was feeling like she was drowning into the seas of nightmares or who knows. Despite my glance,i carried on to fix my eyes on not her turned face yet,facing me. I expected my colleague to notice me but i think she is either stressed too much or doesn't wants to talk too much at all. 

Anyway, about 30 seconds passed and i decided to drink a few sips of my glass with water and as soon as i finished drinking,i glanced once again at Frau Von Storch and recognised very weird thing...she was staring at me like an extraordinary beast who haunts his own victim in the middle of the night. Her beautous green-brown eyes were staring right at my soul and i felt shivers down my spine and i blushed abruptly,trying my best to take a look for a while at the other AfD members for example Alice and Alexander- they were paying attention carefully to what Katja discusses as problems of our country and her political views on that topic how to fix the problems. Afterwards,i decided to take a brief look at Beatrix once again- she carried on with her mysterious gaze to captivate me from 1-2 metres distance,smirking cunningly like she is passively flirting with me. 

A few minutes later and lastly Die Linke's chief finished delivering her speech and i needed to go downstairs and step and speak on the microphone,delivering a compact speech for a few minutes regarding the upcoming law,taking with myself the speech in case if i forget any phrase or word. As soon as i was descending the stairs of the Bundestag's column,i took a gander at my own people especially Madame Petry who was smiling a little and brightly and couldn't take her eyes off me and i stumbled accidently-i was near to fall on the floor and get hurted by an incident by not being cautious enough. Several deputies of each party including my own people noticed my occasional clumsiness- the Greens and the Left were watching me like they were watching a dramatic TV show,while CDU and SPD's members including CDU's beloved leader Merkel glanced at me oddly without smiling and therefore continued to gaze at their own phones,posting tweets and do variety of stuff on their phones. During this reckless action of mine,the liberals were careless and they just wanted to hear my speech. As i arrived finally on the right place,i started to deliver my own speech for about 6 minutes,at least. After i finished delivering my speech,i received many applauds and support of the audience especially the AfD's ones but remaining quiet and reversed in the same time.  I headed to upstairs,going back to my seat and glanced only once and in front of my eyes what i can see? Beatrix scares me a bit,to be honest. I have any feelings for her secretly but i have never admitted to her that yet- i have the feeling she will think me as a weirdo or something else which is extremely unusual. 

 

 

**A several minutes later...**

 

 

12:00pm

The dining room

 

 

There was an enormous  amount of chairs where every politician is forced to take a seat next to a person no matter how much they do like and hate each other. Anyway it was high time for lunch of every deputy and i needed by an obligation to sit between Frau Merkel and Von Storch as a mine surprise. As soon as we took our seats,waiting for the waiter to arrive with the meals and the drinks. I spotted that even one of my deptuies- Ms. Von Storch was observing me extremely cautiously and giving me a little and innocent smile in the same time,not peeling a single word. Unfortunately,i felt my cheeks are beginning to roam like delighting and perfect rose. I was feeling a small amount of invisible butterflies,fluttering inside my stomach and not innocently at all. Her observation of her side to mine took about several minutes,without being noticed and even recognised by the other politicians who are near- Beatrix's eyes were quite dangerous like a trap and  the fire and the ice mixed together,keeping an eye on me from head to toes. I was feeling extremely nervous and lost,not knowing how to act and what should i say or do even. I could imagine myself already either in the hell or the heavens. During this second,the other members of the Bundestag were either discussing together something or were quiet at all.

 

 

 

 

 

_ **To be continue...** _


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Beatrix Von Storch's POV**

 

 

The same day (20th of January,2017)

Berlin,Germany

12:00PM

The Bundestag

The Dining Room

 

 

I was sitting between Frauke and one of Merkel's members. I was observing from head to toes the leader of AfD Frau Petry. She was beautiful and charming lady as always. I couldn't take my eyes off her- Frauke was like an extraordinary magnet that doesn't allows me to glance somewhere else and my eyes to be glued into her only. What she did was that she noticed my long-lasting gaze at her and she blushed like a shy and in love high school student,asking me intensely:

 

 

-Beatrix? Are you hiding something from me and what i have done? - Her question sounded like she was completely guilty for doing something which is extremely inappropiate,making a long lasting eye contact,radiating embarrassment of her side and wearing a little and shy smile on her preciously perfect face.

 

-Hmm..No,i don't. You haven't done anything wrong. Just my heart doesn't beats that quick as several years ago.- I replied her question cleverly and my eyes meeting hers with continuation of minutes,feeling her minty and sweet breath,touching my tender and blinking per a few seconds eyes and the the other parts of my face including my brittle and small lips,my delicate nose. 

 

 

-I see. It is normal. It is of the age. You are no longer young. You are near your 50s but you are in your late 40s. 

 

 

-It is not because of my age. It is something else. I don't...know...

 

 

-Then what is it?- Frauke's curiousness grew on much higher level than the usual and questioned me worried.

 

-I-i don't know really. I think i am in...l-lov...- I answered her question awkwardly,feeling my cheeks even roaming and becoming more reddish in its hue than before. I lowered slightly my head in shame.

 

 

-With who are you in you love with?

 

I remained silent and didn't answer her question this time,sighing quite coldly and a bit rude in the same time. The tense and dead silence between us meant that i am lying for not telling the person's name in who i am in love truly. It was like the forbidden fruit in Adam and Eve's garden. I didn't know what to do or to say after her question. A few seconds passed and finally she enquired:

 

 

-That means you don't know? *i nodded with my mildly lowered head in agreement and frowning a little* You are lying. Tell me with who are you in love with,please. I promise i won't tell anyone else.- Frauke remained calm and increased her emotional attitude in the same time but remaining polite with me still.

 

-Can we just discuss it later on,if you don't mind? - I excused myself by noticing the waiter,arriving with our drinks and meals.

 

Mrs.Petry gave me thumbs up in agreement for discussing the question later on when we are in private. The waiter served me cherry pie with German Wurtschens,mineral water,domestic soft and warm pita with tomatoes while my colleague received as a dish for lunch time the same meal as mine but she prefered to drink some fresh green tea. While i was eating peacefully and normally,i heard in the other part of the table- the liberal' members discussing something out loud especially it didn't sound that normal at all. How they sounded they tend to discuss more gossips than a regular topic. Anyway i prefered to ignore those gossipers and their sweet and pretty "gossips and lies" because it would be immature and infantile of my side if i respond them back. To ignore and reject the rumours would be better decision rather than to start an argue with them and end being chattered of their side. 

After the lunch by drinking the mineral water and eating the dessert,everybody headed to the Bundestag includng the German's chancellor Angela Merkel. 

 

 

A several hours later...

 

**Frauke Petry's POV**

 

The same day

Berlin,Germany

The Bundestag

7:15PM

The Government's room of the Bundestag

 

 

I was witnessing currently the last person who should deliver a speech for the day and it was the head of state- Frau Merkel. She mentioned already the fact that the majority of the Bundestag strongly agree for enforcing the law in the end of the year while the Greens and the Left are against it including some deputies of SPD. For what i was hoping was that her speech being delivered quickly so that i can go home finally. I was very exhausted and not being in my skin because as always some other members of the other parties are driving me insane with some of their speeches and contradictional phrases that i hear every second. Fortunately,i heard my Iphone's vibration in my feminine black bag. I was extremely curious what was happening with my phone and i decided to unzip the smallest pocket of the bag and take my phone with myself,pressing the button by checking what is displaying on my screen. The notiflication that i received is actually a Whatsapp message by my colleague and friend,including my secret crush Beatrix.  I unlocked my phone with the required PIN code and opened immediately Whatsapp the app and our texting conversation looked like this way:

 

 

_-Psst! Frauke,can you come in my apartment in 8PM,please?_

**✔✔** 7:15PM

 

 

 

 

 

_-Yes,i will come,Betty. ;)_

**✔✔** 7:15PM

 

 

 

_-Very well! I will be waiting for you then. :3_

_**✔✔** 7:15PM_

 

 

_-Okay. :)_

_**✔✔** _ 7:16PM

 

 

 

_-:)_

**_✔✔_** 7:16PM

 

 

-:)

 **✔✔** 7:16PM

 

 

 

After i sent the final message to Mrs.von Storch, at last the chancellor's speech ended and we were available to leave the Bundestag by preparing to leave,ending the work for today. I put the filles in my handbag and everything else which belongs to me,putting on the thick winter black winter on my back and buttoning it,keeping myself warm and safe. I grabbed abruptly my handbag,leaving in the swiftest way the Bundestag,greeting with quick "Goodbye!" the last members of my party who were still here and remained with me and other parties' members until the end of Angela's speech. It was high time when i can rest just for a few hours until the next morning that i should be back in the Bundestag again. 

As soon as i arrived outside,taking the very first steps on the snow and iced ground,i was dimly slipping on the ice,too close to fall on the snow and being slightly harmed. Anyway i am very cautious when it is joint a word for stepping on the ice and the snow. I was descending the stairs of the building and in front of my eyes was the nearest taxi which i have the chance to take it for now. However,i opened the taxi's door,entering and taking a seat. 

Once i sat inside the taxi car,the taxi driver glanced at his back mirror,noticing that he has a passenger and instantly recognising me visually. He asked me seriously and a bit impatiently by this way:

 

-Hello Frau Petry. Where may i drive you? 

 

I told him smartly the address where Beatrix is living and he agreed,driving me directly to the place. During this moment,it was a dead silence and i was waiting impatiently to meet Betty,feeling my heart hardly beating...on extremely slow pace without a doubt. I was anxious and wondering what may it happen if i encounter her...plenty and diversity of thoughts were spinning around my head. I was feeling like eager and excited child. Thus, i unzipped the smallest pocket of my bag,by making the decision to text my husband by pretext that i will be a bit late because i should meet in Beatrix apartment for something special and he didn't mind at all,promising to take care of our children. 

About 10 minutes passed and the taxi parked in front of von Storch's residence and the taxi driver asked me about 5 euros to give him for the whole road. I took the wallet with my money so that to pay him and putting the waller back in my feminine black handbag,leaving the taxi,greeting with "Good night,sir!",smiling sincerely and arriving outside Frau von Storch's apartment. I headed to the entrance door,checking the family's names where is located the surname "von Storch" by pressing the button in the middle of the 3rd column and waiting for response and right on the 15th second i obtained the reply,arriving inside the apartment and interacting to the evelator,pressing the button for the lower floor where i am currently located. 

A few seconds later,the elevator arrived,opening widely its doors and i entered inside it,pressing the button for the 3rd floor where is living my colleague and friend. Throughout,a several seconds passed quickly and finally i reached the target area,getting out of the elevator casually. I approached the door where is she living currently. I pressed moderately mightly twice times,waiting for an answer on the door. I heard light steps...they were feminine ones like an ordinary ballerina.  What i felt recently was an abysmal and provocative nervousness and anxiety in the same time. I was wondering why Madame von Storch would ask me right in 8pm in the evening to visit her. Is there something remarkable enough which she wants to delibrate or something...else?! I felt my heart's beat was hardly beating...in its reversed and sluggish rhythm...i had the powerful feeling that it will jump and explode extremely soon...in the nearest a few seconds. I was wearing an embarrassing smile on my bright and light face. My eyes were gazing at the aristocratic wooden door like i am blankly watching it without a doubt. By the next moment,i heard a sound of unlocking door. I was preparing myself physically and mentally for that with my entire strength,tho. Even i began blushing a little,feeling my brittle cheeks roaming,applying naturally with its reddish-pink hue color which was sweet but on other hand it is not pleasant at all.

 

 

 

 

**_ To be continue... _ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Frauke Petry's POV**

 

 

 

A few seconds later,the elevator arrived,opening widely its doors and i entered inside it,pressing the button for the 3rd floor where is living my colleague and friend. Throughout,a several seconds passed quickly and finally i reached the target area,getting out of the elevator casually. I approached the door where is she living currently. I pressed moderately mightly twice times,waiting for an answer on the door. I heard light steps...they were feminine ones like an ordinary ballerina.  What i felt recently was an abysmal and provocative nervousness and anxiety in the same time. I was wondering why Madame von Storch would ask me right in 8pm in the evening to visit her. Is there something remarkable enough which she wants to delibrate or something...else?! I felt my heart's beat was hardly beating...in its reversed and sluggish rhythm...i had the powerful feeling that it will jump and explode extremely soon...in the nearest a few seconds. I was wearing an embarrassing smile on my bright and light face. My eyes were gazing at the aristocratic wooden door like i am blankly watching it without a doubt. By the next moment,i heard a sound of unlocking door. I was preparing myself physically and mentally for that with my entire strength,tho. Even i began blushing a little,feeling my brittle cheeks roaming,applying naturally with its reddish-pink hue color which was sweet but on other hand it is not pleasant at all.

A few seconds later,i saw the entrance door opening widely like its welcoming everybody here especially in the holy heavens...it was my colleague and relative friend of mine,let's not forget secret crush,of course,Beatrix. 

As soon as,she saw me on the door,she was shocked but in the good meaning,being blissful for that i arrived right on time. Her green-brownish eyes widened,her medium light brown hair bristled abruptly like the wind is hitting with its invisible punches,making it even sexier. Her cheeks are noticeably roaming in its reddish color without a doubt. I was blushing so hard in the same time too except Betty herself. My heart was hardly beating...feeling it will be explode like an ordinary bomb...out of my chest. Although,it was a bit awkward especially if we are talking about in personal plan,our conversation began by this way:

 

 

-Hello Frauke. It's so nice to see you again...especially after a long day in the Bundestag.- Beatrix was more confident than me,of course. She tended to be a bit more masculine than me. Anyway back to the moment,she was smiling sincerely and a bit with lack of confidence but our eyes meeting like true and stable connected soulmates. Her warm welcome was pleasant and sounded quite cheerful.

 

 

-Oh-h hi,Betty. It is such pleasure to encounter you again.- I responded her with such embarrassment but friendly,at least. My head was mildly lowered.

 

 

-Same for me. You can come inside my home. 

 

-I am. 

 

 

As once i took my very first steps inside Madame Von Storch's apartment,she awared me that i can take off my coat,shoes and put on any slippers which she suggests me such as either pink or purple ones. I prefered the purple to the pink slippers,to be honest. I am not into the pink color at all. Anyway i listened to my secret BAE by taking off my coat,followed by the boots that i was wearing and putting on the slippers on my feet. Unfortunately,one question came out of my mind and i was directly prepared to ask Mrs.von Storch:

 

 

-Are you being alone this evening?- I questioned timidly after putting the slippers. 

 

 

Let's not forget the fact that my colleague,friend and secret crush was living in a luxurious apartment with modern,well-decorated and gorgeous furnitures. In spite of everything,the hall was long but compact room as a beginning to describe her home. Her apartment wasn't one of the biggest ones,however, it was cozy,comfortable, expensive and eye-catching,tho. 

 

 

-Yes,i am. My husband went on a business trip in Great Britain since today.- Beatrix uttered cleverly,planning something subtlety,gazing at me mysteriously and observing me carefully and like a typical savage beast,smirking.

 

 

-That is great. For how much time he is in UK?

 

 

-Until the end of the week,he will be back of UK. 

 

 

-With other words said,he may arrive either in the weekends or the next Monday?

 

 

-Exactly,dear.

 

 

Suddenly,Beatrix grabbed me instantly for my cardigan,pulling me towards her,trapping me against a wall,having a proximity around a few centimetres. I couldn't escape with ease,admitting it frankly. The wall where i am currently against,is next to the door for the bedroom. I was merry to witness and even experience that. It was quite embarrassing,causing a little discomfort,how i think. I could smell and feel her minty breath,touching my tender face,wearing a shy smile on my face,while i noticed her stubborn and sparkling smile on her pretty face. She was charming as always,of course. I cannot lie! 

Not only i could hear my barely beating heart,i could hear even hers in many percentages,as loud as mine. It was such breathtaking moment for both of us. Her suspicious and magnetic green-brown eyes gazing exactly into mine,staring right at my soul. My eyes were gazing into hers too...i don't know with what...probably with passion and desire? Who knows? 

 

 

-Frauke,i need to tell you something really important but please...don't think me for a psychopath,okay?- Frau von Storch inquired a bit anxiously though with brutal honesty and wisdom. Our faces were facing each other,having a distance around a handful centimetres. 

 

 

-I am listening. Also okay.- I whispered.

 

 

-Okay,so...to be honest,since such a long period of time we work together and being loyal and very relative friends to each other...however,i have noticed something really...different except magical and intense between us...*i gulped during this moment of the aesthetic speech of von Storch*The fact that...i am in...love with you...and i have strong but true feelings for you. I have such pure attraction to you with months even a few years which drives me insane...,however, i was a bit ashamed to tell you before because i assumed that it...was a bit earlier to admit my frank feelings to you and i prefer in private more to share our real feelings to each other and after working and having such down to earth friendship for years. I have mighty feelings for you and having desire for you.

 

 

The first time i heard the candid speech of my secret crush,i was shocked,however, tremendously satisfied to hear finally what she wanted to say. To be honest, i have the same feelings for her...especially romantic and special ones to my beloved Betty.

 

 

-Awww!*blushing a little even more* How sweet and pleasant to hear your abysmal secret! You have always fascinated me due to the fact that you are not only beautiful,youthful and energetic lady but you are also loving,caring,smart,charismatic and brave woman who i can trust,have as my own...wife.*i blushed even more during my statement after mentioning the keyword "wife"* I want to admit to you that...i have loving and such powerful feelings for you...especially to being your wife too. I have been wildly attracted to you for months and even few years. I want to admit that...- I was interrupted in the end of my sentence as far as Beatrix put her index finger on my lips gently and a bit romantically rubbing them tenderly,leaving me speechless with every second that has passed our short life but challenging life. 

 

 

-Shhh...shhh,dear. I have something for you. Can you wait here,please?- Madame von Storch put a stop a bit crudely on my words,leaving my speech unfinished but her voice sounded extremely beautous and romantic in the same time,giving me a broad smile. I felt shivers down my spine,due to that she touched with her index finger the middle part of my lips.

 

 

-Ok-okay,Betty. I will wait.

 

 

In this second,my secret crush left me alone for a while,against the wall still...she headed to the kitchen casually without a doubt...i was standing against the wall,without peeling a single word or making any type of a sound. I was feeling like i am in the typical "50 shades of Gray" movie,however, "50 shades of AfD". I was being completely intrigued by what is the upcoming event that will conquer me...i mean what is going to bring me Madame von Storch. 

Anyway a several seconds later,i heard light footsteps,approaching to me and they were obviously hers,of course. I was impatient to see what is the surprise that is going to leave me...speechless and take away my breath again. I recognised from far away,around a several meters,interacting to me with every second,hiding something with one of her hands,behind her back anything which it may be suspicious,however,it could be...something nice. 

 

 

 

**Beatrix Von Storch's POV**

 

 

 

I was hiding in front of my back,holding with one of my hands a red rose behind,without showing it,getting closer to Frau Petry,smiling widely,my eyes shining of excitement and possessing the impatience of a child to see what is going to be my future love of my life's reaction.  As soon as,our distance was just a few centimetres,i uttered my first words:

 

-Frauke,i have something for you...but you may not believe me at first.

 

-Aww,really?*she blushed a little shyly,shouting dimly and nervously in the same time* 

 

As once,i showed from behind my back the rose,extending my hand,giving it to my crush, but before that i stated proudly:

 

 

-Frauke,i want to tell you that...i want you...very much and i love...you actually. 

 

 

Frauke turned from a colleague and friend of mine into a lover and future wife of mine. She blushed abruptly after noticing the rose into my mellow hand...she was speechless...even i could hear and feel my heart was hardly beating and skipping a beat without a lie. I noticed that she shed a tear,sliding down her innocent but magnificent and aesthetically gorgeous face...as an addition,i was on my knees as a regular lover who wants to propose a ring to his/her future wife/husband. What it was visible in front of my eyes was that Frau Petry was near to cry...not because she is going to dump her husband...the real reason is...because she is actually in love...with me and she wants to live the rest of her life with me until either one of us passes away peacefully.

 

 

-Dawwwww!*her primary reaction was by covering with her both small but feminine and delicate hands her mouth,being surprised* I want you too and i love you too,darling.

 

I gave her the rose immediately slowly but as a true female gentleman,throughout i interacted to her with a handful centimetres and exchanged a long-lasting,warm and tight embrace...it lasted for about 1 minute and 30 seconds,at least. During our firm hug,she was holding in one of her available hands the rose,without harming it. Even i could feel her barely beating heart,beating against mine and feeling inside my stomach plenty...around thousands of butterflies,fluttering inside. Her smile was charismatic and splendid...as always. 

 

 

-You are truly elegant and beautiful lady. Trust me,sweetie.- I whispered into her ear a bit playfully,therefore,we were holding each others hands,heading to the kitchen for a romantic dinner and i prepared the most special dinner for us...especially for my dear Frauke.- As an addition,lady,close your eyes,please. And i will tell you when you should open them,okay?- I returned my sentence,by finishing it with a huge surprise for my fabulous princess.

 

 

-Okay.- She blushed much harder than before,answering me impatiently and slightly fevered. 

 

 

 

It was such golden,remarkable and even delighting moment to hold my baby girl's soft and small sized hand into mine too. I was feeling like i am going to be either her secretive,loving and caring husband or masculine wife,who acts and behaves like a typical man,showing ultimate careness,pure love,romance,feelings,emotions and the whole world,of course. Anyway,it is just the beginning of the love story,ladies and gentlemen. I hope and believe that our love with Frauke is true and even real,regardless of the fact that we have stable and inspiring friendship and as workers as deputies of the party AfD in the Bundestag. I was prepared to face the reality and to fight with my future wife of my life Frauke for justice except for our love. I can assume the fact that she couldn't believe that she is invited in my apartment especially for a romantic dinner with me and receiving our first intense though embarrassing and lovely moment with its a rose as a reward. 

 

 

 

 

**_ To be continue... _ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for not creating the story's cover earlier but anyway here is finally the creation of the cover itself. It is better later than never. :D

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Beatrix Von Storch's POV**

 

 

It was such golden,remarkable and even delighting moment to hold my baby girl's soft and small sized hand into mine too. I was feeling like i am going to be either her secretive,loving and caring husband or masculine wife,who acts and behaves like a typical man,showing ultimate careness,pure love,romance,feelings,emotions and the whole world,of course. Anyway,it is just the beginning of the love story,ladies and gentlemen. I hope and believe that our love with Frauke is true and even real,regardless of the fact that we have stable and inspiring friendship and as workers as deputies of the party AfD in the Bundestag. I was prepared to face the reality and to fight with my future wife of my life Frauke for justice except for our love. I can assume the fact that she couldn't believe that she is invited in my apartment especially for a romantic dinner with me and receiving our first intense though embarrassing and lovely moment with its a rose as a reward. 

Anyway we arrived in my kitchen where we are going to have a special romantic dinner right now and my kitchen looks exactly like this way:

 

 

 

It wasn't one of the best kitchens but it was cozy,comfortable,warm and amazing place...especially like a nest for me and my dear Frauke. As soon as she noticed the kitchen especially by piecing it with wine glasses for both of us,the dinner itself, a candle and a modest decoration on the table,her eyes' pupils abruptly widened of amusement and she was clearly surprised and delighted of what she has seen in front of her eyes. She was paniced in the same time but in the good meaning. Madame Petry's mouth was mildly opened like she has seen for first time the greatest happiness in her entire life. Her hair dimly bristled. It was more important for me Frauke to be happy and satisfied. I wanted whole happiness of the world for her. I would sacrifice my whole life for her safety and everything else which she wants.

 

 

-Aww,that is very sweet and kind of your side,dear! It can be humble but i love it.- Frauke uttered excited like a little child,kissing unexpectedly my cheek that caused my both cheeks to roam and apply its reddish hue with ease,gazing at the magnificent landscape in front of her glittering brown-greenish eyes,wearing a charismatic smile.

 

 

-Thank you so much,sweetie!*shedding a little tear,dropping down from my left eye down my soft left cheek* Awww,i truly appreciate your opinion and i don't know if you are into the modest stuff more but glad to hear that you love it.- I expressed fevered and blissfully in the same time my appreciation of hearing her opinion. I kissed her forehead,while heading together to the dinner table,helping to my crush with taking a seat like a true gentleman. 

 

 

-You are welcome. *taking a seat finally* Thank you for the seat,honey.

 

 

-No problem.

 

 

We began eating of our delicious meal with such impatience to experience it,at last. It was high time to experience even the magic and the chemistry between us...the secret bisexual lovers and lesbian couple of the Bundestag. Even my new girlfriend suggested me something,by quering me if i don't mind to turn on the radio on any romantic song and i accepted with a big and tranquil smile by standing off the table for a while,heading to the kitchen raft where is located currently my retro radio,playing variety of songs from old to new ones. I turned on the radio,therefore coming back and sitting on the chair,enjoying together the dinner and the romantic songs in the same time. Suddenly,there was one lovely song that was playing on the radio while we were just in the beginning of our dinner. 

A several minutes have passed of our silence due to dinner time and rejoicing in the silhouette of the romance,the songs and the ambience itself,me and my female partner decided to discuss together something but i warned her that i am going to stop the radio currently. However,she didn't mind at all and after a few seconds,our discussion started in this way:

 

 

-So i see that you are quite amused and paniced but in the good meaning. Even noticing your sincere and spontaneous smile and felicity,right?- I questioned with a broad smile and my voice's timbre sounding mellow and happy,making a long-lasting and secretive eye contact with Mrs.Petry. 

 

 

-Y-yes,of course,my love.- She answered me a bit shyly,blushing a little and staring at my eyes directly.

 

 

-Very well! Delighted to hear those words. Doesn't your husband does romantic dinners with you,at least? 

 

 

-Hmm,not as your first romantic dinner that surprised me a lot. 

 

 

-Oh really. It is so pitable to hear it. Sorry,darling.

 

 

-I know. But it is not the same to be with a man for years in a marriage,you know. 

 

 

-It is understandable. Wait a second...aren't you being married since 2016?

 

 

-Oh yes! I forgot! Sorry but sometimes some thoughts are erased of my mind already with such ease...for example when i was married with my current partner.- Frau Petry stated nervously with flexible and deep voice,trying her best to justify herself a bit. 

 

 

-No problem. It is fine everything,honey! Everything is fine! What do you think about your current husband?- I began asking her questions which may either disgust her or embarrass her. 

 

 

-Urm,it is a bit...complicated to respond it...but i think he is a sweet,friendly,reliable,loving,caring and angelic gentleman. Don't get me wrong,please!- Frauke responded my question neurally like confused and lost little girl in her thoughts apparently,lowering mildly her fragile head.

 

 

-Very nice! What do you feel recently for him?

 

 

-To be honest,almost nothing except casual kisses,hugs and discussions with him every day. We are busy people with him,for sadly.- My apocryphe girlfriend shed a few tears due to her love story that is either to collapse or it is like unknown mystery yet.

 

 

This time,i didn't enquire any word and i didn't know even what to say as a next phrase so that to carry on with the conversation. 

 

 

 

**Frauke Petry's POV**

 

 

 

I noticed for a several seconds intense silence between us. It was a little bit weird,tho. My dear Betty hasn't peeled any single word since that moment until i broke the dead silence:

 

 

-And i don't feel loved by him or he to feel any love from me,unfortunately. I have my strong love for you and i love you very much,Beatrix. Believe me or not,but i truly love you.

 

 

-That is sad to hear that. Also i love you so much,sweetheart. I believe you,of course,because i truly love you too. 

 

 

-Forever.

 

 

-And ever.- Madame von Storch finished the phrase,radiating pride. 

 

 

-What do you want to do now?- I asked curiously with an awkward smile.

 

 

-Urm. What do you want to do either too together?

 

 

-It doesn't matter to me unless i am with you doing together anything.

 

 

-For example...to watch on the balcon the beautous landscape of the night with its glistening stars in the nightly sky. Don't you mind?

 

 

-Of course,i don't mind at all. I like your idea very much! Why not?- I answered impulsively without a doubt,then we stand off of our seats,interacting to the balcony's door that is connected with the kitchen and the balcony itself. How interesting!

 

 

As soon as we arrived outside on the balcony...

 

 

 

_**To be continue...** _

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Frauke Petry's POV**

 

 

As soon as we arrived outside on the balcony,i was shocked but in the good way. The balcony was compact and modest with its 3 mere chairs in white color with a medium round touble next to the window with many flowerpots in them with magnificent and breathtaking flowers such as tulips,lavenders,marigolds and irises. There was a shrinked umbrella for summer time either for the beach or for tanning outdoors. _Especially to be on the balcony in the night...on a humble balcony...with the love of your life...just you and me...it is like a miracle...the sanctuary of the life and the romance._

I was feeling enthralled by the night view of the balcony with my dear Beatrix who was just standing next to me,having a proximity around a handful centimetres only. _I understood finally the feeling what is the huge difference between the true and angelic love and that love where you are either supposedly married or taken. In the first condition is that you feel the magic...the undescribed magic of the romantic chemistry between you and the partner of yours,experiencing together the love with your opened hearts and sparkling smiles on your faces,cherishing every moment of yours together without a doubt. While for the 2nd one,let's say it is not all the same how it is to be with the person who you truly love and vice versa; it is like heartless and unshared love between the partners,for sadly._

As we took steps,a few centimetres away from the railing,we were just standing,watching together the abstract and down to earth night landscape of Berlin including the snow itself...the glittering stars in the nightly sky were so bright as many hopes of the world including the hope of our chemistry and love between me and Betty.  The moon was like a mother to the stars,while the stars were her children. By describing the mother moon,it has such grabbing glistening light that reflects our faces. There wasn't any wind at all as good news,at least. While it was snowing and snowing helplessly. 

 

-Wow! It is so beautous,Betty! Just Wow! I am really amused of what i have seen. I can feel the majestic spell on me already.- I expressed fluently with euphoric voice tone the recent nocturnal landscape,my eyes pierced into the sky.

 

 

 

-Indeed,you are right,darling! It is like a winter fairy tale. I am just...*groaning a bit fevered and calmly like she has been tired of today* satisfied to hear that of your side. It is present for you for after New Year. But as the beginning of our romance,darling. Don't ever forget that! - Ms. Von Storch exclaimed emotionally like an actress with sincere smile on her smile her own speech with excited voice tone what she needed to say.

 

 

 

 

-Awww! How kind of your side to hear that! I have just dreamt of that moment to happen to us. And here we are...it happened at last. - Even my smile widened rapidly.

 

 

 

We were watching and watching this lifelike picture in front of us. It was unbelivable especially for us to see that and to experience and to enjoy every moment together until we seperate for today and see each other on the next day. What we did in this moment was that we remained quiet and our eyes staring in the sky and the other parts of the landscape. Unfortunately,i began yawning and my head was lying on Madame Von Storch's left shoulder,feeling her warm and fragile shoulder,supporting my head without a doubt. I had the tremendously strong feeling that i am going to fall asleep extremely soon...too soon on my lover's shoulder recklessly. My eyes were closed like windows,being covered,thanks to the curtains. My smile carried on to support its angles of the broad smile like i am jumping with parachute from an airplane and during my fall,i can see clearly the entire world with its fascinating nature and the strangers who look like ants from the highest point of the sky. 

Fortunately, i heard my sweet new girlfriend's voice, awaring me pleasantly:

 

 

-Are you tired,sweetie?- She caressed my short dark brown hair with her thin,feminine and brittle fingers of one of her hands,touching my hair and kissing my right cheek,as a cause of my roaming cheeks. I felt her marvelous breath,touching my face.

 

 

 

-Hmm,what? * until i realise for what she is asking me for,still with my closed eyes and wearing that broad and optimistic smile of mine on my face* A bit,to be honest. Don't get me wrong,please! - I responded frankly.

 

 

 

-Don't worry at all,honey! I understand you perfectly well. Because i am in the same way too especially to be on work on Monday...it is a fricking nightmare. 

 

 

 

-Yeah,you are right. Absolutely!

 

 

 

 

-I think you need a little...- My girlfriend was about to continue with her own thoughts unless i interrupted her a bit roughly.

 

 

 

 

-What about to lay on the bed together and enjoy together the void silence and the romance between us? Hmm,what do you think about it,sweetheart?

 

 

 

The first time,she didn't believe me at all by chuckling dimly like a shy and introvert high school student,hiding her mouth and throughout she agreed with me by wearing her unconditional smile. I backed up on that question too while she took me a bit rudely into her hands,gripping them tightly and taking me immediately from the balcony into the bedroom. My current feeling was that i was feeling like a prisoner,recently arrested for unforgiving and sinister crime while Beatrix was playing in the role of a strict,responsible and pliable police officer where the mercy isn't the answer,unluckily. 

 

 

-Hey,don't be that coarsing...- I was near to the end of my sentence until she rejected to give me the chance to proceed it.

 

 

 

-Shhhh,babe! As we have promised,don't you remember?- She questioned me like i have promised something but not keeping my promises at all.

 

 

-Oh yes,sorry. But it is a bit too much to grasp my hands by this way. Don't you think? 

 

 

She carried on with her path,completely ignoring my phrase and didn't reply it even which was a bit cruel of her side,nevertheless i forgive her because i love her very much with my whole heart and i would forgive every sin of hers no matter how big is it.

As she was pulling me,gripping my hands firmly yet,i was cautious so that to not hit any single object in her apartment by either being victim of slight physical trauma or the item being broken and being renewed in the future. Once we were in the hall and a several centimetres away from the bedroom's door, Frau Von Storch opened it widely with her might that remains still and the door opened broadly like thieves are robbing an expensive,luxurious and good looking house in Hollywood. Finally we took our first steps,however, too swiftly and quickly for both of us....

 

 

 

_ **To be continue...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear ladies and gentlemen! Here is the newest chapter of the fanfiction. :)  
> Forgive me if it is either shorter or not well written enough. The real motive why i don't update this fanfiction regularly is school,other fanfiction projects that i write currently in Wattpad (they are actually 3 and i update 2 of them once a week while the 3rd one planning to update it twice a month),watching the Walking Dead series daily (either one episode or a few episodes because i am not fluent in the most of the time),drawing (i hardly find a time or the motivation to draw those days which is apparently odd,i know ;D) and many others which don't need to be mentioned at all. As my promise for this fanfiction is to post a new chapter of it ONLY once a week even sometimes 2 a week,however, it depends of me the author. Please,understand me that i cannot post a single chapter of this story every day or on a few days. Thank you very much for the understanding and have a nice week and upcoming weekend,see you the next week with the newest chapter. :) <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Frauke Petry's POV**

 

 

She carried on with her path,completely ignoring my phrase and didn't reply it even which was a bit cruel of her side,nevertheless i forgive her because i love her very much with my whole heart and i would forgive every sin of hers no matter how big is it.

As she was pulling me,gripping my hands firmly yet,i was cautious so that to not hit any single object in her apartment by either being victim of slight physical trauma or the item being broken and being renewed in the future. Once we were in the hall and a several centimetres away from the bedroom's door, Frau Von Storch opened it widely with her might that remains still and the door opened broadly like thieves are robbing an expensive,luxurious and good looking house in Hollywood. Finally we took our first steps,however, too swiftly and quickly for both of us. Eventually we were inside her bedroom that looked like this way:

 

 

 

 

Personally,i can say that i have seen her bedroom before and i can describe it as a magnificent,attractive,abstract and comfortable one. It was like some other bedrooms but it is not the same especially a bedroom,shared with your soulmate. How it is apparently the situation with me and Betty,my colleague,friend and secret crush including a girlfriend of mine. 

The grip of hers was awfully painful for me and my wrists were hurting. I had the feeling she is going to break my wrists quite soon. However, i was lucky that she was quick and she threw me onto the king sized bed,closing the bedroom door rudely. We were just both of us together currently. My handbag was left in the kitchen,unluckily from one side. While on other hand,it is good because i won't be disturbed by someone else by having the ability of not hearing the ringing noise of my mobile phone,that has occupied a little part of my bag. 

I was lying on my back onto the bed during this moment Beatrix was wearing her pink long sleeved sweater with pair of light jeans to the ankles with thick black socks,covering her small feet. I was wearing the clothes that i was wearing since the morning. Suddenly Madame von Storch jumped on me like a sumo,pinning my body with her weight and a bit shorter height than mine. Her face was against mine,feeling and sensing her tender breath,melting my fragile heart. Her middle hair especially the locks of her light brown hair,dropping like a waterfall. Her soft pink lips remained immobile like they have never outsteped the silence. Her preciously thin eyebrows weren't moving at all- they were prepared to express the next expression. Her splendid and aesthetically magnetic green-brown eyes pierced into mine,staring right at my brittle but flowery soul. I couldn't resist her stare- she was like my pure weakness and magnet that attracts me wildly with her charisma,charm,personality,attitude and her dim masculinity. 

_I had the powerful feeling that she is constantly haunting me especially with her invisible soul of the love and neat affection,being everywhere with me no matter am i accurate and being the right in the situation or otherwise the sinful one,supporting me...giving secretly all of the love to me,helping me and being with me in an alliance._

All i can do now is to outface her without a doubt...giving her my innocent smile that she appreciates,cheerishes and even adores...it savagely attracts her even. The silence was more than intense...it was like a fog,covering between the ground and the air...between the hell and the sacred heavens. 

 

 

-Betty,i-i love you!- I whispered timidly,carrying on with my firm long lasting eye contact with her and noticing the abrupt widened smile of my lover. 

 

 

 

-I love you too...very much,my sweet Frauke! You are really valuable future wife of Ms. von Storch,among one of the most remarkable members of the party AfG,the Bundestag itself!- Madame Von Storch responded to my phrase with euphoric and romantic voice tone that sent me immediately shivers down my spine.

 

 

As soon as a few seconds passed,she approached her face slowly like a meteor until having just a milimetres,diving the distance between our faces and heads...our mellow lips encountered,pressed against each other and instantly starting the process of the enchanting moment. Not only our kisses were naturally beautous and down to earth,they were violent,filled with passion,desire and deliciousness. They weren't the same as between mine and my married partner who is part of our movement AfG. Thus,i felt Frau Von Storch's left hand,wrapped around my tender neck while her another one- touching my right shoulder delicately with her thin fingers like she is playing and touching the keys of the piano like a famous and significant musician. How sweet! During this moment, my both hands were wrapped around the bland neck of my bisexual partner. Our eyes were closed and throughout our tongues started to race by attacking its our mouths by not giving up,possessing a tough stamina and nevertheless,mine tongue won the match,while my hands were petting and touching like i am petting a cat Beatrix's upper back and neck,even she felt the touch of the fabric material. Finally our kiss turned into a French one but in German bisexual style. I was feeling like smitten,fluttering in the holy heavens by stating the fact that i felt shivers of sweetness down my spine and body of that romantic and tender touch on my right shoulder of Betty's side. Our passionate kiss continued until unluckily i heard a loud ringing tone of my phone,coming from the kitchen. We stopped immediately and i excused myself by telling to Madame Von Storch an important short note by this way:

 

 

-Oh,i am so sorry,sweetie. My phone is ringing and i am gonna check who is currently calling me!- She withdrawn her body from me crustily,knowing what is happening and moving on the other side of the bed,sitting like she is meditating.

 

 

-No problem! I am going to be patient anyway!- I hurried up to the door,hearing her reply that sounded so peaceful compared to my flexible one. 

 

 

I sprinted mildly until reaching to the kitchen,wearing nothing on my feet with exception of the panty hose that covers my fit and still attractive legs. In the next moment i was in the kitchen,interacting to the chair where i used to take a seat and my feminine black handbag itself,unzipping the pocket where is located my phone and it carried on to ring until i grab my Iphone and checking who is recently calling me in the least expected moment... It was my husband,tho. I was wondering why he was calling me and i answered his call right on the moment. 

 

 

-H-hello?- That was my first word that i have peeled since the beginning of the phone conversation,feeling my heart hardly beating and having the strong feeling that everything from better is prone to go into the worse path. 

 

 

 

**_ To be continue... _ **


End file.
